Take it, Shu
by Td03
Summary: He had faith in his sister, he loved her, it's not like she was going to hurt him. But why is she smiling and offering the cat's cradle when Triton's lying down on a red pool? Crawling closer to her brother Mana took his hands away from Triton, and smiled at him. Both of their fingertips are red, and she liked the way they looked. Shu thought death is messy, but this is beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Take it, Shu**

**Td03**

**I read almost every Shu Ouma GC fics in 3 days by the way, and 98% of them are all either a continuation or alternate one shots or thoughts on a particular event. I recently read ****The tale of Adam**** (**btw, you all really need to read that one. It's so cool, it's Adam instead of Eve, fucking shit is awesome!**) and I agree with the author that this fandom needs more new base and not just of the three I mentioned.**

**I watched the Eps about Shu's past and in my mind, I don't think kids really understand what genes meant by. And if Shu love his sister, that means he would never doubt her right (**_In my mind, if you love someone, you don't question 'is she cheating on me?' or 'does she even remember my birthday?' or 'Did she-did she killed her?'. You love them, you trust them, not doubt them. So think carefully before you declare you love her or him because you don't just throw your love to random person or a singer or idol or- wait, wait, wait, I'm rambling- Fuck._**)? So I don't like the way Shu suddenly calling her Bakemono just because there's blood on her lips and she said some weird things, so this is my twist!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Childish Innocence <strong>

"Take this, Shu. Let's use our genes to make a new world, Shu. A better one, for you and me."

In another world, where Shu for the first time, felt doubt in his beloved sister. That doubt let fear creped inside his mind and out of fear he focused on his sister's aura rather than herself.

Feeling that eerie, scary feeling surrounding her.

Narrowing his vision on that weird red liquid smeared on her lips.

Taking a quick glance at the same red liquid flowing from his best friend Triton, he called out in fear of whoever was the one who did this to him.

"M-Monster! Go away!" and unfortunately, that monster was his sister.

But in _this_ world, where Shu _never _felt doubt in his beloved sister, where he still trusted her with all her heart, did not lash out. She's his sister, she loved him, she wouldn't hurt him.

"Take it, Shu." Mana repeated, still sitting there, smiling. Her lips were red of something he knew that wasn't lipstick like what Haruka used. And it smeared a little across her cheek, like she painted a red brush on herself without looking at the mirror.

She was in self-tranquility and was still beautiful in his eyes as always, and she still offered that purple string twined in double helix, presenting the cat's cradle.

He didn't grasp the meaning of what she said by 'genes'. But he get that she meant by 'a new world'. They're going to make a better world? Well, he didn't get how they can do it, they're just kids. He didn't have superpowers or anything like that, but by taking this they'd make a cooler world?

Shu smiled at her. And Mana, heart lifted by happiness, smiled widely, destroying whatever eerie, sinister feeling that was crawling inside Shu to fear his not so sister anymore.

"_Cough_.. _cough_…" Blinking once, Shu was surprised when Triton coughed. Not the usual cough out of cold, but out of rasp, and it was more of a choke. He had forgotten about him being injured, considering his sister that was perfectly find, despite the weird things she just said.

"Mana-oneechan! Triton.. what happened to him?" Shu ignored his sister for a bit and knelt down, giving his hands to Triton to pull him up and see why these red water is coming out of him.

(**A/N: When I was 5 years old, **by the way Shu's 5 here, Gai's 6 and Mana's 7**, I didn't understand what blood is other than it usually came out of my fingers if I scratched too hard or poked something pointy and sharp. Yes, I'm dumb back then so piss off. I was naive, so innocent you wouldn't believe I would ever write semi M rated fiction**)

Seeing him ignored her person just as he was about to take the crown, her coldly beautiful features contorted in rage at the injured blond boy she owned who had interrupted her proposal. A muscle flexed dangerously in her jaw as she stifled the urge to throttle Triton. She crawled closer to her brother and took his hands away from Triton, and smiled at Shu. Both of their fingertips are red, and she liked the way they looked.

"It's alright. Let's do something fun together, Shu." Her voice was soft as always, but the childishness in her tone was different than the usual somehow in his ears.

"Mana-onee-" he paused, his eyes flickering over contemptuously. He cut himself off when he saw something strange with her, or rather, on her. It was something purple and shiny and hard and it grew on the tips of her hair before it broke suddenly. He swore he wasn't imagining it. He didn't imagine that sound calling out to him from his sister's heart. But he heard it again. Like a little wind chimes. It freaked him out a little, he looked up but she looked just fine to him.

She was tilting her head rather cutely, but he noticed that same weird purple crystal on her neck and cheek, just below her ear. They didn't shatter, they stayed. The were real and he never saw anything like that. That was definitely not a jewel or a necklace.

"Sis.. what's that- I mean.. Is.. Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

She had been leaning to him, by now she was practically on his face, or at least from his perspective. Her face morphed from happiness to confusion, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Shu. I'm fine."

She leaned even closer, and this reminded him of her kissing him not so long ago. He had been in denial about whatever that kiss meant, even so young he knew that siblings wasn't supposed to kiss quite like that. And that marriage thing they talked..

He pushed her shoulder, he didn't mean it to be hard but it seemed to get her a bit too far from his position. She didn't lean or crawl to him again, she stayed still.

"No, you're not fine, Sis. Something's wrong with you!" Something is definitely wrong with her. She was acting so calm and Triton is injured right beside them!

"Shu…" she blinked slowly. She reminded him of a confused owl, "I'm sorry.." He looked up in shock when he heard that. Why was she apologizing? Her face was blank and then she started to cry. Her face was all sorts of horror and with that red water on her lips she looked… scary. "Shu… I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

She trembled and hugged herself as she cried. Shu wanted to comfort her, he was close, he could grasp her hand but he didn't even know what she's sorry for. It's not like Triton's hurt because of her.

Then he saw the crystals again, they weren't there, they just grew out of air from her hands, as if they were alive. And the crystals below her right ear grew too, creeping up her face.

Then she screamed.

Light glowed from her chest and Shu was instantly blind, for a moment at least. The light was too much, they oozed of off her body and exploded. There was some sort of shockwave and Shu felt the solid concrete floor hitting the back of his face, and after a few seconds he opened his reddish chocolate eyes, spots of black and shiny grays blurred his vision. He moved his arms up to try to get her own, trying to fins where she was sitting, taking her safety as his priority before his own.

After a while, he realized they were on fire. Everything was on fire. The Christmas tree, the church, and he could see fire going on outside the church from the suddenly broken windows and glasses.

"Mana-oneechan! Mana-" he spotted her. His vision cleared and she looked terrible. Her light pink hair was a bit darker, more of hot pink and the crystals had covered her hands and the tips of her long hair.

She looked horrible. She looked scary. She was downright terrifying compared to his usual image of her but it was clear she was sad from the tears flowing down from her red, bright crimson eyes.

"Shu… help me.. Help me…" she begged. He didn't know what to do. What should he do to her now? He did what she would always do when he was the one who cried. He scooted closer and hugged her.

"I-It's okay.." he almost gave a gasp when he felt the crystals spreading beneath his arms from her hands. She was kneeling down and he hugged her frame like a cocoon, her face buried in his chest. The crystals had grown on her back from his line of sight and he closed his eyes. "I'll help you, Sis." _even if I don't know what she wanted me to help with_. He felt the crystals grow again, almost as if they're slimy jellies sucking up on his own skin if they weren't so hard and solid, but he ignored them in favor of listening his big sister sobbing out of something he doesn't even know.

"Shu, I'm scared." Her voice was so soft and melodious and calm and _dead_ Shu barely heard it from the crashes of small rubbles and the fire but he did.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she's scared of. But he felt the fear too. So he just said whatever his mouth going to say, "I'm scared too, Sis."

That white light exploded again. He knew it a split second early and he braced for whatever will happen.

He shut his eyes. He heard Mana screamed under him and he wanted too. He felt that expected pain in every fiber of his being. He felt that crystal spreading on him, _in_ him. He felt something soft, something hard, something in huge quantity flowing inside of him and he was frozen from the inside. He felt pain and he couldn't move. The fire was dancing in front of him and he didn't move. Instead he held on his sister for life.

As if an invisible force existed, he felt himself being pulled from her, and she herself too. They latched onto each other's wrists, holding each other desperately. He cried when he looked into her bright crimson eyes, unaware of his own eyes briefly flickered as a pair of dark blood red orbs.

She looked so sad but so full of love as if her whole body wasn't covered in shiny purple stones or that the crystals on the tips of her hair aren't pulverized little by little, and even the strands of her hair was gone.

"I love you, Shu." So that's why he cried.

He didn't know what she meant.

He didn't know why she brought up that marriage thing.

He didn't know why she kissed him on the lips in a way he knew no siblings do.

He didn't know why she made him promise to marry her.

He didn't know why this disaster suddenly happened on his way to meet Triton in the church.

But he knew that he loved his sister.

Her sad and loving face were being covered by crystals, and before her right eyes were taken away too, he didn't do his best to form a smile on his lips, they just stretched a little on their own, freeing his tongue to move and let his throat release his voice, "I love you too, Sis."

And she shattered.

Shu wondered his knowledge about it. As far as he knew, death was messy and horrible. They don't do their jobs cleanly. They leave blood splattered like him leaving crumbs of bread, they leave pieces of your body somewhere while you feel like being split in two, they make you coughing endlessly as you desperately try to get back up on the surfaces of the water. At least that's what Dad said during one of their camping horror story time, before Mom whacked him on the head.

This? This wasn't messy. This was beautiful.

He stared blankly as her lower body shattered, releasing another shockwave and that white light, blowing him away. But he saw it. He saw her smile in the midst of the light. He saw those purple crystals pieces diminished themselves into little particles of pink bubbles on the air, like a swarm of night lights. And the blinding white background makes it look like Mana died on the moon.

His body stopped rolling away, and he was thinly aware of the fact that the church were also shattering, but in big chunks and not from crystals, but of lost of strength and foundation. He questioned his luck as none of the rocks had fallen on him, just around him.

What a disaster's miracle.

Soon, the cogency were gone, leaving bricks in vicinity. He was half aware that the garden were all on fire, and the clock tower, and the buildings and houses and everything in shambles.

He needed to do something first.

He needed some fresh air for his constricted lungs.

He needed some faith that this is over in a _good_ way.

This time, he didn't question his luck as he quickly spotted Triton, still lying down on a red pool, thankfully weren't covered in the rough fragments of purple rocks.

He strolled to the body of his best friend, meeting his blue eyes. His stomach churned and his feet felt heavy. His movements were slow. He felt the crystals covering enveloping his feet weaken, and a couple of steps later he felt them cracked. He couldn't feel his feet anymore. Gravity seized and Shu fell down beside Triton, unable to move, the latter was still awake, who's eyes were staring at him, full of questions.

"Shu.." Triton didn't know where to begin. Of all things, why did this whole thing happened?

"For you…" Shu dragged his crystallized arm and placed something on his best friends immobile hand.

"Shu!"

"It's-" Shu's eyes felt heavy now. He can't afford to even blink without letting them stay closed for a second, ".. from both of us.. Take it. Tri.. ton." Triton clenched it, not willing away the tears flowing from him. He had lost Mana and now he'll lose Shu too. Shu was never his best friend, he was his little brother in all but blood. He felt the shape of the thing Shu gave him in his fist. A cross. That silver, simple, precious little cross with the silver little chains.

It was Mana's little trinket that had once served as a necklace.

"Shu! No, no, no, no, you're not dying! I-" Triton gasped when Shu's right arm reduced into mere elbow.

"You're not weak, Triton." Shu stated firmly, surprising Triton as he was pretty sure the process was painful. He wanted to cry, but caught himself when he registered what Shu just said.

"But- But if I hadn't been so weak I wouldn't have- Mana- she-"

"We're best friends, Triton.. I don't know what happened, but you're strong and you're kind.. don't lose it."

"K-kind?" If anything, it was his kindness that had led to this mess.

Shu became aware of what his best friend is thinking, "It's not because you're kind.. or weak.. you didn't know any better..." or at least, that's what Shu thought that had happened. All he know is, Mana probably was the one who hurt Triton, "You know we love you, right?"

"Shu!"

"Don't die."

The older boy's breath hitched, and he clutched his hand, almost breaking the little trinket. This was inevitable. He willed himself to relax, only to fail miserably as he choked, "Thank you, Shu." His hand felt weak again. He had accepted reality. "I'm going to get stronger," I will not be weak. Not anymore. I'll be strong so no one precious to me will have the same fate like you two, "For you and.. and Mana." He had accepted his fate, if it was ever his destiny, to be with Mana. He had come to love 'Eve', as he was raised to.

"Promise?" The sound were muffled as Shu's right hand broke little by little, but Triton heard it. Shu grinned, feeling that familiar little hard pieces crawling on his skin. They were on his face now, just below his eyes, closing down on his nose. He was able to see them so close. They looked so different now. They were beautiful clear pink like his sister's hair and eyes use to look, not that cancerous purple he saw before as the first time.

"I promise… little brother." With that final thought, Shu gladly let the beautiful crystals consume him. And he felt his fingers on his other hand, then his arms, then his head shatter, sparkles on the air before dissipating into nothing.

Triton choked as he finally let his tears go. This was all his fault. If he hadn't called Shu to come by the church, Shu wouldn't have died. Shu doesn't deserve to die so early. Mana... her insanity was his fault too. He confronted her about the crystal, about the virus, leading her frustration and anger morphed into instability. If he hadn't pressured her about them.. maybe she wouldn't have planned to give him the gun, maybe she wouldn't have rushed to choose her 'Adam'.

Maybe she'd stay as the Mana he had come to love.

His moment of weakness was halted when he noticed the wind pace quickened. The sky darkened by dark gray clouds, forming rapidly into one big circular air mass, with the eye right on top of him.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Lightning followed with thunderous crash struck him, or rather, the ground in front of him. Right at the spot where Shu had just perished. The sudden collision blown Triton away and slammed onto a quarter of the church's wall that had managed to stand. Triton witnessed thousands of shards, those horrible crystals flying to that spot of the debris, slamming into each other, merging, morphing, creating something.

It was round, a bit of an oval. It was big, about twice the size of him. It wasn't a cancerous purple, it was dark purple. It had red haze seeping out of some of the cracks before more crystals plunged and hardened to cover the holes.

With a deja vu, Triton became the front row spectator of the birth of 'Adam'. The dark floating cocoon glowed briefly, more similar to a flicker of a light being turned on and off. Before it cracked from the top to bottom.

It didn't spew out more shards like he expected, nor any blinding white light like when Mana cracked. Instead, dark, eerie, purple thick liquid flowed down from the floating cocoon in a pace as slow as honey dripping from spoon. Soon, the liquid hardened and shattered, and the cocoon followed. It crumbled everywhere into purple dust, and he saw Shu, exactly the same as before, fell down in the heap of dirt before they vanished.

The little silver cross descended, lay forgotten as Triton hurriedly made his way to his previously 'deceased' little brother.

* * *

><p>Haruka never felt so pitiful.<p>

Kurosu died.. he died. Just like that.

It had been a normal day. She expected him to be in his office. She expected him to be buried under his research papers. She expected him to smile and ask for a spicy hamburger or some snack and then get back to his study.

She didn't expect to find him bleeding from a gun shot through his skull and dead.

And then the Apocalypse happened.

It had been a normal day. She planned to spend this as their first Christmas as a family. Mana was waiting for Shu and Triton in the church. She as always went to get her husband and drag him away from his office. She was going to get Shu and Triton too if they're still playing on the bridge.

She didn't expect to find the church reduced to nothing but blocks of rocks.

Her husband was dead from a gun shot. Not from those crystals she had admired when she saw it on her friend's ear, when she mistook it as an earring, at least until it _grew_. Kurosu may not be infected by whatever disease that caused this, but she just _knew_ that his death must be related to it. She remembered something purple he mentioned in his rare, seldom rambling about his research.

Her children are missing right after her husband's death. On Christmas. On the day Mana and Shu finally accepted her fully as a parent. On the day Mana and Shu finally called her 'Okaa-san' this morning when they and Triton made breakfast for her. It was so simple. Just bacon and eggs and a couple glass of milk from the milk carton she just bought yesterday. Triton mentioned they made them based from what United States use to have for breakfast, since Shu said their usual breakfast are boring and dumb and they should make something different and special for Christmas.

They were all so happy...

She denied the fear of admitting that they were all probably already dead, as she had no will destroy what little hope she had.

She supposed she was lucky. She knew other people had it worst. But she couldn't help but be bitter at the fact that she was _alive_.

She doesn't want to live. She clutched her chest, her heart, wishing she could extract it but she feared dying even when she had nothing. Today was Christmas.. and she lost everything. Not her house, not her friends, but her _family_. This was supposed to be the first time they have Christmas as a family. Their first... not their last.

She broke down and gripped the cup of the ice cream she just bought after seeing Kurosu's dead body, planning to tell her children about his passing with an ice cream for them to share. It will never be shared. Instead it fell down in slow motion, droplets of sweet liquid melting down from the ice to the bloodied ground she had stained with her husband's blood she had touched.

It was a strawberry ice cream. Mana's and Shu's and now Triton's favorite kind of beverage. And now stained by blood, it looked like that cancerous purple she had encountered _everywhere_ she looked when she went back here.

They were officially a family... why?

"Haruka!" The young woman who bore the name mentioned gasped. Not at the unexpected arrival of the voice in her ears, but at her brain's conformation of the voice's owner. "Triton!" She looked up in shock as the unmistakable sluggish form of the blond child she and Kurosu took in came into her view. A new wave crashed, this time from happiness and relief and gratefulness and bitterness at the thought she had believed her children were gone.

She quickly stood up and ran to Triton, smiling happily as she saw Shu's form dragged by Triton. Triton gently laid Shu down to Haruka's lap, who gasped at her son's state.

His body was still intact, but his chest, right at the section where his heart resides, were crystallized. They weren't covered in crystal, instead, it looks as if Shu's heart capacity had been born as crystals. She placed her palm on his crystal-chest, and it pulsed.

"Triton-" She looked up and looked behind and looked at her sides and looked everywhere.

Triton was gone. He had just left.

Haruka would have yelled her soon-to-be adopted son's name if Shu hadn't drew a quick breath.

Shu rarely had nightmares. In fact, she couldn't even recall the last time he had ever come to Mana to sleep together from nightmares. Despite his energy to run around and about, he made a hobby of himself to take a nap every now and then. His face just looked so peaceful, no stretches of worry and no wrinkles of uneasiness. There was no smile, but his lips were parted a little and he looked like a newborn baby. He had even claimed he thinks he's in a new world in his sleep, and he'd ramble about them, sometimes they were an abbreviation of the prehistorical era or a future modern capital.

Now, she noticed him breathing rather hard, quick and shallow and his chest kept glowing and moving upwards and down as he take every little bit of air. His crystal-chest doesn't seem constricting, they had rather flexible limbs despite the hard look, they moved as if they weren't solid mass at all. Shu's mouth gasp every so often and he was sweaty. She placed her palm on his forehead and was really surprised that his temperature weren't high, but deathly cold. She didn't notice it, she blamed the strawberry ice cream.

She was worried. Of course she was worried, she had every right to be. What do you do if your two sons found you, one of them left you and the other had the middle of their chest replaced with stones?

"I suppose you are in need of assistance?" Said a smooth voice from in front of her.

"You're..."

"I am Yuu, Envoy of Daath. And who you are holding is Adam." Haruka was surprised at what he referred Shu as, and her confusion must have been visible for Yuu to elaborate, "You are aware of the fact that Eve, or as you call her, _Mana_, was the one who discovered the virus from the meteorite 5 years ago?"

"That- You mean the symbiotic algorithm of that _rock_ was a virus?"

The blond boy 'tsk'ed in amusement, "That's not just a rock. That's the one that housed the mother of the Apocalypse Virus, and your daughter was the first infected with it," however, Yuu had lost her attention half way through his explanation as Shu gave another cry of pain. Haruka panicked when her palm met vibrations along the crystallized chest. "What- What is happening to him?"She didn't know why she was asking a stranger for an answer but he seemed to know what he's saying.

Yuu smirked,"It's the screams. The terror. The chaos. They disturbed his birth, and let the egg crack before they were given any warmth."

"I don't understand."

"You will understand. You have to, or else your son will stay this way. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, she was getting desperate on anything to stop Shu from being rigid, tense, vibrating with every pained gasps.

"I told you, I am Yuu, I am the Envoy of Daath. What Daath wants is what I want, Daath's purpose is my purpose. And I propose to you, Ouma Haruka, to help me in completing my purpose of life, Daath's reason in existence. Daath will destabilize your son. By the time we discover the perfect formula, you may very well be reunited with your daughter."

Yuu raised his rather thick yellow eyebrow, "All I need is your assistance and loyalty. I will not force you to do anything unpleasant and you can keep your son as we need him to grow. We have all the time in the world."

Haruka doesn't understand why, but she get that whoever or whatever Daath is they were kind enough to let her keep Shu and help him up and healthy. They could be lying, but the thought barely held any string in her mind, as she needed to cure her son, in any means possible.. and to see Mana, "I will. Just cure Shu."

At this, his smirk somehow seemed wider and more eager to spill whatever he was thinking, "Adam is already cured, all we need is to help him find his Eve."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter out of sudden idea, so I'm not sure where to go. But I do not give up on my stories, I just need a couple of ideas and write it for the next chapter.<strong>

**Now, from the many many GC fictions, the one that starts from the very beginning like this are 'The tail of Adam' and 'Guilty Melody', and both of them describe Shu's life with Yuu and Daath. Well, I don't want to copy nor make a story that would be chalked up as a second rate, so expect this one to be different.**

**Thank you intended for reviewers and Thanks intended for readers. Super gratitude to a reviewer who gives me ideas for the next or later chapters! Call me bias but even if I know you're reading this through the Traffic Stats, doesn't mean I don't love the reviews~**


	2. NOT A HIATUS, BUT A NOTIFICATION

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**

* * *

><p><strong>A CHALLENGE FOR DETECTIVE CONAN AUTHORS :<strong>

**"Please continue this short paragraphs, I think it would be an amusing One Shot with the right humor or you can just use them as one of the ideas for a collection.****"**

Tomorrow is... Haibara's birthday... and she's expecting something old, something borrowed, something blue. Apparantly, Haibara got the phrase stuck in her mind for weeks after reading it in one of her fashion magazines, and now she's expecting Kudou-kun to find something blah blah blah to get the phrase out of her mind for good. Damned Prissy Demon, she realized the phrase is immensely connected to a gown for a traditional, a very long traditional wedding in the States, so she ordered Kudou-kun to find a freaking CHILD sized wedding gown.

Evil Eyed Yawny Girl...

So here she is, The Great Detective Shinichi Kudou reduced in size, driving with Yukiko-oneesan (She almost called her Mom 'obasan', there wasn't anyone around when she almost slipped or she'd have her Mom cussing) to one of her Mom's contacts that said she has what they're looking for. She wanted to just ask Ran or Eri-obasan, or, Hell, Sonoko even if she's desperate, but they have a holed bucket mouth unfortunately and even if they did, Haibara would know, she just does, and the next day Haibara would just look at the gown Conan would've brought and said, 'You weren't the one who got it, keep it to yourself.' and the miniature scientist would leave to the lab.

Conan would've done it, just ask Ran or Eri, unfortunately for her, Haibara had warned her and threaten to slip her a prototype pill that would destroy her vocal chords in the lines of 'At least you still get to keep your brilliant mind, Kudou-kun, you don't exactly need your voice. Plus, it'll save you the effort to scream when you take the antidote.'


End file.
